


Inferno's Labyrinth

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Inferno [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Lots of drama, New Rules, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel to Inferno, TheMonster is a dick, crushes intensify but so far no relationships, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: They finally got out. After so long, they finally got out...Only to get shoved back in.TheMonster gives them a new set of rules and a new objective: find Park Jihoon and get through it.





	1. The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here. After all your waiting, it's here. 
> 
> Wow wow wow thank you guys SO much if you've actually waited all this time from the beginning of Inferno. Just wow. You're incredible for being so patient!

**Suga:** what the fuck is this

 

**Jiminie:** it’s a

 

**Kookie:** it’s a fucking maze

 

**BinBin:** what kind of a sick fucking joke is this

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** do you like my labyrinth?

 

**Rocky:** fuck you what the fuck do you want?!

 

**TheMonster:** I said that you would make it out of the building, I never said shit about setting you free.

 

**Hobie:** you sick fuck

 

**TheMonster:** flattery will get you nowhere, sorry

 

**TheMonster:** if you want to get out, all you have to do is do the maze~

 

**Joonie:** this will take forever, there’s so many different directions we can go, come ON

 

**TheMonster:** I have a specific set of rules for this portion~

 

**Woozi:** which are?

 

**TheMonster:** within this maze, you may speak outside of your phones ONLY to those in your group. If you want to speak to someone outside your group, you must use the chat~

 

Yoongi looked confused, as did everyone else around him. This Monster guy was letting them talk outside the chat? There had to be a catch.

 

**Suga:** wait why are you changing that now?

 

**TheMonster:** because it’s easier for me to listen than to keep up with the chat~

 

**Suga:** so I was right about a selfish motive

 

**TheMonster:** indeed you were little Kuma

 

**Woozi:** wait… kuma?

 

**Woozi:** I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU FUCKER

 

**TheMonster:** oh do you now?

 

**TheMonster:** keep it to yourself, baby, at least until you get out~

 

**TheMonster:** if you let anyone else know, I’ll gladly make sure you never get out alive~

 

Yoongi clenched his teeth at the threat, still not able to fully believe they were even in this situation to begin with.

 

**TheMonster:** if you notice to your left, there are three boxes. The code for them is simple. Each code is a different date, but the dates are related to something significant in a certain person’s life.

 

**TheMonster:** I won’t be telling you who

 

**TheMonster:** you’ll have to figure it out yourselves.

 

**TheMonster:** There will be a number at the bottom of the box. That is the route you take into the maze

 

**TheMonster:** once you’re in the maze, you may speak outside the group chat

 

**Suga:** what about to figure out the combo?

 

**TheMonster:** You can figure it out on here.

 

**Suga:**...fuck you

 

**TheMonster:** play nice now~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Woozi:** okay so group A should figure out their shit first

 

**Suga:** okay it's dates of a more significant secret to one of us

 

**Rocky:** so one person’s secret is more significant than the other?

 

**Suga:** exactly

 

**Hobie:** or is it the person that's more significant to that guy

 

**Suga:** …

 

**Suga:** okay so probably one of my secrets. If that fails, then we have to say a date to the worst secret you have. To him, you'll remember the date.

 

**Hobie:** you go first

 

**Woozi:** fuck it I think I already know what it is

 

**Hobie:**????

 

**Woozi:** these are different locks. These have single and double numbers.

 

**Woozi:** 1/20/13

 

**Suga:** what?

 

**Woozi:** it's a part of time you can't remember

 

**Woozi:** but trust me

 

**Hobie:** …

 

**Hobie:** it worked

 

**Suga:** what the fuck is that date

 

**Woozi:** the winter dance in junior high

 

**Woozi:** you didn't go

 

**Suga:** why is that significant??

 

**Woozi:** …fuck it you can't remember it anyways

 

**Woozi:** you turned down this asshole when he asked you

 

**Suga:** I what

 

**Woozi:** he asked you to the dance. You said no. Because you didn't wanna go to the dance.

 

Yoongi was pissed. No, wrong word. He was beyond that.

 

He was livid.

 

But also very confused.

 

He didn't know how to really process this information, not at all. First of all, he couldn't remember it at all, he couldn't even remember there being a dance.

 

But fuck it. His cousin was right about the code, so it doesn't really matter, does it.

 

**Suga:** we figured out ours, now team b has to.

 

**Jiminie:** this guy is connected to Woozi and Yoongi hyung the most, the answer here is with Woozi.

 

**Woozi:** 8/3/16

 

**TaeTae:** that was fast

 

**Woozi:** it's the day I met him in the forum

 

**Woozi:** I never knew we went to the same school

 

**Jiminie:** it worked

 

**TaeTae:** team c ur up

 

**Jinnie:** I can't even think of anything

 

**Joonie:** me either, we don't know this guy

 

**Woozi:** Binnie

 

**BinBin:** the only thing I can think of is the day I met you or the day I discovered you were a little

 

**Woozi:** 8/23/16

 

**BinBin:** right again

 

**Suga:** open the boxes on three

 

At seeing their confused expressions, Yoongi sighed and held up three fingers. He whistled to get their attention away from their phones, remembering that there was no rules about nonverbal communication.

 

Everyone nodded when they saw his fingers and one person from each group; Yoongi, Woozi, and BinBin, put a hand on the boxes to open them.

 

Yoongi counted down his fingers and when he put the final one down, all three opened the box, ready for anything.

 

Everyone's phone dinged, signalling a message.

 

**Jiminie:** portable chargers and wires?

 

**_TheMonster_** **_is now visible_**

 

**TheMonster:** fully charged. You're welcome.

 

**TheMonster:** each of you look at your numbers and take the route. Remember past adventures, and remember the rules.

 

**_TheMonster is invisible_ **

 

**Jiminie:** what does he mean “remember past adventures”?

 

**Hobie:** probably all the clues and shit we had to figure out

 

**Joonie:** okay let's not waste anymore time.

 

**Suga:** right. Just give me time to say goodbye to Wooz

 

**BinBin:** me too

 

**Woozi:** don't leave again

 

**Woozi:** please

 

**Suga:** baby, we’ll be here. We have the chat

 

**BinBin:** and Jiminie and TaeTae will be able to keep you safe

 

**Woozi:** fine…

 

**Woozi:** ...5

 

**Suga:** just be good for tae and minnie, okay?

 

**Woozi:** okay…

 

They stopped typing and all of them put their phones away. Each group gathered at the entrance they were supposed to, after Woozi gave both Bin and Yoongi goodbye hugs, and looked into the entrance.

 

Yoongi took a deep breath and looked to his own team, finding them looking at him as well, before looking back at their designated entrance and closing his eyes. They didn’t know what to expect, whether they would just go around wandering forever, or if there would be problems and puzzles they would probably never get past.

 

Hell, he could have turned this into a goddamn escape room. If you think about it, that’s what the mansion they just escaped from was.

 

He opened his eyes and stepped forward into the maze, the other three following close behind.

 

_BANG_

 

Yoongi, Hobie, Kookie, and Rocky jumped at the sound and looked behind them.

 

There was no more entrance. Just a metal wall like the rest of the rest of the maze walls.

 

_Ding_

 

**Jiminie:** did anyone else have their entrance close off?

 

**Suga:** yeah, it did. I don’t like this. Now our only way out is the other side of this damn maze.

 

**Joonie:** not just that, we have a more serious problem

  
**Hobie:** he’s right, now we won’t know when we’ve gone back to the beginning.


	2. Little Rules and Old Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry it took me so long to update this?? I haven't had a day off from work in like a week, I'm not getting a day off for like two days. Blaahhhhhhh I hate having two jobs but I'm loving the money.
> 
> ANYWAYS here's another chapter for you, and this one is mostly Woozi-centric. 
> 
> ALSO! Unrelated-to-this-fic note, but who would read and request things for a Maknae-line one shot fic? I have a couple chapters written, but I would be willing to take requests if you guys wanted to send them in! Lemme know in the comments here!

Jimin and Tae both put their phones away after seeing Hobie’s message. They hated the idea that they could be going in a constant circle and just not know. 

 

But they’ll figure it out. They had to. 

 

“Hyungs…?”

 

Jimin looked down and Woozi, who had sat on the ground against what used to be the entrance.

 

“Yeah, Wooz?” He asked him. He got down on his knees in front of him, recognizing the look on the younger’s face. 

 

“I… I don’t know if we can do this…”

 

Jimin tried his hardest not to make the strangled sound that threatened to escape as he quickly sat next to the boy and brought him into his lap. 

 

“Don’t say that, Wooz, we’ll get out of here. We will.” Tae told him as he himself kneeled in front of the two. 

 

“N-No... “ Jimin could tell the boy was fighting against his little space and he felt bad for him. He wished there was something he could do, but he wasn’t Bin or Yoongi, and he couldn’t get them here. 

 

“Woozi, we’ll be okay. We will be.” Jimin said. He wasn’t sure if his goal was to help the boy into his headspace or away from it, but ultimately it was up to the boy in his lap. 

 

Thinking about it now, having him in his lap probably was helping the boy into it more than it was away from it. 

 

“Need… Binnie and Yoon’i…”

 

There it was. The boy had slipped. If his speech impediment (which Jimin had to admit was a bit cute) was anything to go by, he slipped young. 

 

So not only did Woozi need Bin and Yoongi, so did Jimin. 

 

“Baby, Yoongi and Binnie are trying to get out of here just like we are, if you really want to message them you can, but you’ll be messaging the group-” he got cut off with a whine from the little. 

 

A loud whine. 

 

_ Ding _

 

Jimin picked up his phone, as did Tae, and looked at the messages. 

 

**Suga:** the hell was that

 

**BinBin:** was that Woozi?

 

**TaeTae:** uh… yeah

 

**Jiminie:** he's… in littlespace. 

 

**Suga:** does he have his phone?

 

**Jiminie:** he's too busy clinging

 

**BinBin:** he does that

 

**TaeTae:** what do we… do?

 

**Suga:** if he wants to he carried, carry him. If he needs food, feed him. Just… treat him like a child at however old he says he is. 

 

**BinBin:** and ask for help if you need it

 

**Jiminie:** we’re gonna need it

 

**TaeTae:** trust us

 

Woozi kept clinging to Jimin as if his life depended on it. He had chosen Jimin as his honorary caretaker in place of Yoongi, and Tae in place of Binnie. 

 

_ Ding _

 

They, Jimin and Tae, looked at their phones and groaned. 

 

**TheMonster:** get to the first checkpoint. You’ll know it when you see it.

 

**TheMonster:** also, if you look around, you might find a backpack.

 

They put their phones away when they saw the asshole log off, not wanting to see anything else and no one was typing anything. 

 

Jimin sighed and got up, bringing a clingy Woozi with him, and made sure he had a secure hold on the little as Tae looked around. 

 

“I found it!” Jimin looked over to Tae and saw him holding up a blue backpack. 

 

“Put the bags of food in there, we’ll save everything we need to carry in there.”

 

“I'll carry the backpack since you've got a little one clinging to you.” Tae said with a hint of amusement in his voice, to which Woozi giggled.

 

Jimin smiled at him before looking forward into the maze.

 

“Well, the only way is forward.”

 

“Technically until we turn right, and then who knows what.”

 

“Tae, you know what I mean.”

 

“I know…”

 

Jimin gave Tae an apologetic look. He hadn’t meant to sound rude. 

 

“I’m sorry Tae, I’m just really on edge.”

 

“I get it.” The smile is what told Jimin that they were okay for now. They needed to focus on getting out, or at least to the first “checkmark.”

 

After the first right, it was very obvious they were taking a left after they walked for a while. 

 

And during that while, Woozi wasn’t as light as he should have been. 

 

“Tae, do you wanna hold Wooz?” Woozi whined but complied when Tae nodded and took the little under the arms and lifted him out of the other’s arms. 

 

“No wike Wooz?” the little asked timidly, and it absolutely broke Jimin’s heard. 

 

“No, no, baby, I do like you! My arms are just getting tired. I can carry you again after they rest, okay?” Woozi did not like that he couldn’t be held by Jimin, but when he heard that he could be held again by the older, he nodded. But still pouted. 

 

They made it to the left, and then groaned when they turned the corner and saw another left down the narrow “hallway.”

 

_ Ding _

 

Tae and Jimin raised their eyebrows, Jimin bringing out his phone and showing the messages to Tae. 

 

**Suga:** we're here

 

**BinBin:** same

 

**Jiminie:** ???

 

**Rocky:** you guys aren't, Jimin hyung?

 

**Jiminie:** no? We took a right, a left, and we have to take another left up ahead

 

**Jin:** we just went straight ahead??? No turns???

 

**Suga:** we just had a couple of turns

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** you'll wait at the checkpoint until all groups are there

 

**Jiminie:** give us more time

 

**TheMonster:** no one is rushing you

 

**Jiminie:** we made the other left, is there ANOTHER LEFT AHEAD?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jiminie:** ...yes it is

 

Jimin put his phone away, focusing on the path ahead. They had to walk for a while before they would make the next turn. He just hoped that for the sake of his and Tae’s arms that they would make it to the checkpoint soon. 

 

“Minnie carry?” Jimin turned to the little and smiled. 

 

“Yeah baby, come here.” He said while extending his arms to him. He found himself smiling brighter when Woozi giggled and cheered. 

 

“Baby carried! Baby carried!” Woozi cheered as they continued their walk. 

 

_ Ding _

 

**Suga:** is Woozi okay?

 

**TaeTae:** yeah, min is carrying him now

 

**BinBin:** were you carrying him before?

 

**TaeTae:** yeah and he's really light wtf

 

**Suga:** yeah we were working on that

 

**TaeTae:** making another left… there's a right up ahead. 

 

**Suga:** seriously?

 

**TaeTae:** we’ll just… let you know when we get to the damn checkpoint

 

**Suga:** language, but okay

 

**TaeTae:** sorry I'm grumpy

 

**Hobie:** we know

 

Tae put his phone away and sighed. Woozi looked over at him and pouted. 

 

“Why TaeTae sad? Is TaeTae belly sad?”

 

Tae quirked an eyebrow but smiled. “I'm fine baby, just tired.”

 

Jimin smiled at the little in his arms. “Why Wooz, is  _ your _ tummy sad?” He asked, emphasizing the end if his sentence by tickling the boy’s stomach best he could while holding him. 

 

Ear piercing giggles erupted from the boy, but the new partial deafness was worth it to see the boy happy. 

 

“Baby tummy make rumble!” He said between giggles, so Jimin decided to be merciful and stop tickling him. 

 

“Oh? Does baby want to eat some of the food we saved from before?” Woozi nodded his head at Jimin’s question, and his tummy responded by emitting a long, hungry growl. 

 

“Okay hun, we’ll take a rest and you can eat, okay?” Tae said in an excited voice, trying to keep the boy as happy as possible. 

 

They sat down against a wall and Tae took off the backpack to grab Woozi’s food. It was easy to spot, since the little had more main food leftovers than snacks. 

 

“Jimin, do you want yours too?” Tae asked. 

 

“I'm fine Tae, let's just feed Wooz.” 

 

“TaeTae feed baby?” The little asked. Even in his headspace, he recognized the exhaustion laced in Jimin’s voice. 

 

Tae smiled at him and nodded. “TaeTae can feed you, sure! Does baby want~” 

 

Jimin kind of blocked most of the conversation out after that and got out his phone. 

 

**Jiminie:** Yoongi hyung, Binnie, are there any… idk rules? That we should be following with Woozi?

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**BinBin:** when he eats, he has to not be fussy. If he is, then the food gets taken away until he can ask for it nicely. 

 

**Jiminie:** what would fussy be?

 

**BinBin:** usually he’ll say “no-no” to healthy things and only want to eat sugary stuff.

 

**Suga:** or he’ll act like he doesn't like something when he just doesn't want it at the moment.

 

**Jiminie:** TaeTae is feeding him rn, he isn't really being fussy

 

**Jiminie:** he did ask for Tae to feed him though

 

**BinBin:** he picks up on things pretty easily, if you sounded tired than he wouldn't have bothered you with asking

 

**Suga:** weren't you just carrying him before this?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah, I was carrying him first, then Tae because my arms got tired and I didn't wanna drop him, and then he asked if I could carry him again

 

**BinBin:** you've carried him twice, he wouldn't have bothered you with feeding him

 

**Suga:** you're becoming a favorite, careful

 

**Jiminie:** not trying to step on toes

 

**Suga:** no, not that

 

**Suga:** when you become Woozi’s favorite, he starts acting out. Seeking comfort every way he can think of for validation and to see if you really do care

 

**Jiminie:** of course I care???

 

**BinBin:** yeah but his headspace doesn't fully know that yet

 

**Suga:** ya know how some kids start acting out for attention when they don't get any at all because “any attention is better than none”?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah…?

 

**Suga:** he’ll do something along those lines. He's never lied about being sick and he's never pretended to be sick or hurt, but he would exaggerate symptoms to see if the people around him care

 

**BinBin:** and it isn't anything bad, it's just because he’s vulnerable when he's in his headspace

 

**BinBin:** he needs validation, needs to know he's loved

 

**Jiminie:** he did ask me earlier if I didn't like him

 

**Suga:** I'm guessing when you had Tae take over carrying him?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah actually

 

**Suga:** yeah that'll happen. Especially if you're a favorite now.

 

**Jiminie:** uh… any other rules?

 

**Suga:** he's supposed use please and thank you, he is NOT allowed to wander more than three feet in front of you if he's able to walk on his own, and he HAS to tell you if he's feeling littler than before. So if he starts acting weird, ask him 1-10. If he hesitates, ask again and ask if he's younger than the last number he gave you. 

 

**BinBin:** what number is he at right now?

 

Jimin looked away from his phone and saw Woozi swallow a bite of whatever Tae was feeding him. 

 

“Woozi~” he called to him, giving a smile. The little looked over immediately. 

 

“Yes a-Minnie?” Jimin noticed the stutter of what was going to be a different word but ignored it. 

 

“How old are you baby? 1-10?”

 

Woozi thought for a minute before answering. “Three!”

 

Jimin nodded and smiled. “You're so cute~”

 

Woozi giggled but his attention was soon taken away by another bite of food from Tae. 

 

**Jiminie:** he said three.

 

**Suga:** look for nonverbal answers to things, if he whines and makes noises for things then he's probably reached about a 1, and if he just spaces out and only makes noises, message us. He would be below a 1 if he's completely nonverbal and barely interacting. 

 

**Jiminie:** he says he’s finished eating

 

**Suga:** did he eat a decent amount?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah he did. He ate about a third of what was left. We don’t know when we’re gonna find food next, so we’re trying to make it last

 

**BinBin:** that’s smart. But if he says he’s hungry, feed him at least something. He’ll be big again eventually, so you can explain why you didn’t feed him a lot then. 

 

**Suga:** try not to stress him out when he’s like this

 

**Jiminie:** we’ve been avoiding stress as much as possible

 

**Jiminie:** uh are Kookie and Rocky okay?

 

**Rocky:** oh fine, sorry

 

**Kookie:** yeah, sorry if we worried anyone

 

**Jin:** you guys are fine! I was getting curious too, but i was just ghosting for a while

 

**Joonie:** same

 

**Jiminie:** okay?

 

**Rocky:** i’m… fighting a thing

 

**Jiminie:** ???????

 

**Suga:** not actually fighting. He’s just… got some stuff he’s dealing with 

 

**Hobie:** he’ll be fine

 

**Jiminie:** okay??? Let me know if I can help!

 

**Hobie:** will do but at this point you kind of just have to… be here.

 

**Jiminie:** fair enough

 

**Jiminie:** we reached the last turn! We see the checkpoint!

 

**Suga:** if you rUN with mY cOUSIN IN YOUR ARMS i will cUT YOU

 

**Jiminie:** what do you take me and tae for???? Morons??? We dont have death wishes and we never will???

 

**TaeTae:** especially not at the hands of the mighty Agust D

 

**Suga:** did Jimin take Wooz back?

 

**TaeTae:** yeah, we’re at the checkpoint

 

**TaeTae:** and my arms got tired

 

**BinBin:** get used to it

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** walk to the other side of the wall. All of you. 

 

**Hobie:** another automatic closing door, got it

 

**Joonie:** shhh

 

**TheMonster:** well he isn’t wrong

 

_ BANG _

 

Jimin jumped at the sound of the doors slamming shut behind them, and Woozi let out a startled shriek. 

 

“Woozi baby, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

 

**TheMonster:** Safe for now

 

**TheMonster:** who’s one person I’ve had a fixation on since this began?

 

**Suga:** you mean besides me?

 

**Hobie:** no don’t you DARE 

 

**TheMonster:** so you are smart

 

**_TheMonster added (1) to the chat_ **

  
  



	3. No Say Bad Word!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, despite what you think, this chapter isn't too Woozi-centric. I mean, a little bit, but not too much? It's more focused on the newcomer.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Also, that one-shot maknae fic I mentioned before is gonna be uploaded kind of soon, but it isn't going to be updated too regularly since it's mostly one-shots. So if I don't have inspiration and don't have requests, updates are going to be super slow.

Hobie looked at his phone screen with a scowl on his face. He knew exactly who the fucker was bringing into this mess. 

 

**TheMonster:** go on, introduce yourself~

 

**HwiHwi:** uh.. hi? I'm Lee Daehwi?

 

**Suga:** why the FUCK WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE

 

**HwiHwi:** wait where? Yoongi hyung?

 

**Hobie:** idk where we are, some maze

 

**HwiHwi:** im… at home???

 

**Jiminie:** what

 

**HwiHwi:** Jiminie hyung, Kookie hyung, and Tae hyung, Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, Hobie hyung, and Jin hyung have been missing for five days, I'm at home watching the news with my mom

 

**TaeTae:** wait we… fuck. 

 

**Jiminie:** has it… really been that long?

 

**TheMonster:** you've only been awake for about three of those days, going on four. 

 

**Suga:** fuck. Off. 

 

**Woozi:** …

 

Yoongi cursed out loud, causing Rocky, Kookie, and Hobie to look at him. 

 

“I didn't know he had his phone, he's still in littlespace.” 

 

Everyone's eyes grew big at the realization. 

 

“Does…” Rocky started, looking hesitant. “Does Daehwi even know what it is?”

 

“Fuck…”

 

_ Ding _

 

**Woozi:** no say bad word!

 

**Jiminie:** I'm sorry I tried to get his phone back

 

**Suga:** it's okay Jiminie

 

**TheMonster:** here are the rules

 

**TheMonster:** everyone must communicate through their phones unless it's to those within their own group

 

**TheMonster:** group a is Yoongi, Jungkook, Hobie, and Rocky

 

**TheMonster:** group b is Jimin, Tae, and Woozi

 

**TheMonster:** group c is Jin, Namjoon, Moonbin. 

 

**TheMonster:** you will be helping them navigate through the maze as needed. 

 

**TheMonster:** you cannot tell anyone about this, I'm watching you. If you inform authorities in any way, shape, or form, I will have you killed. 

 

Yoongi felt his blood boil. Daehwi was just a kid. He didn't deserve this. 

 

He looked over and saw Hobie comforting a crying Rocky and Kookie. It looked like the younger had it covered, so he just stayed where he was. 

 

**TheMonster:** now that that's settled, catch up with everyone. 

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** okay what the fuck, who the fuck is he

 

**Suga:** we don't actually know

 

**Suga:** well I guess I did know him? But I lost parts of my memory and his existence just happened to be part of it. 

 

**Rocky:** Woozi remembers but he isn't allowed to give us an actual name

 

**Woozi:** it's shba aifszx

 

**Suga:** wtf

 

**Jiminie:** I took his phone because he was about to type it

 

**TaeTae:** we explained why he can't say the name

 

**Woozi:** I sorry

 

“Why hasn't Daehwi asked about it yet?” Rocky asked. Yoongi had to agree it was weird. With how Woozi had been typing and how they were talking to and about him, they thought Daehwi would have asked by now. 

 

**Suga:** it's okay Wooz, we aren't mad

 

**HwiHwi:** Wooz, are you okay?

 

The four looked at each other before Yoongi typed a response before Woozi could. 

 

**Suga:** so… this is a bit hard to explain, but do you know what littlespace is?

 

**HwiHwi:** yeah, I meant how is he taking all this? He's little right now, so he's probably taking this harder than he normally would.

 

Yoongi nearly choked when he read the message and the others were looking at either Yoongi or their phones in amusement and shock. 

 

**Woozi:** I fine! Minnie and TaeTae take care me!

 

**HwiHwi:** that's good! I'm glad!

 

**Suga:** how long have you known??

 

**BinBin:** and how did you find out?

 

**HwiHwi:** he ran into the bathroom at school and didn't check all the stalls before he slipped. He had been in there for like ten minutes and still didn't show any signs of leaving, so I just thought about how I was gonna walk out of the stall without scaring him too much. 

 

**Suga:** wait when was this??

 

**HwiHwi:** like a month or two ago?

 

**Woozi:** hwihwi help wooz!

 

**BinBin:** did you know about it beforehand or was Woozi kind of your introduction

 

**HwiHwi:** uhhhh 

 

**HwiHwi:** i..  I definitely knew of it before

 

Yoongi knew what that meant and smirked. 

 

**Suga:** so you're…?

 

**HwiHwi:** yup

 

**HwiHwi:** Woojinnie and Jihoonie hyungs are my caregivers 

 

**Rocky:** there's so many littles that I didn't know existed wtf

 

**HwiHwi:** are you…?

 

**Rocky:** I… kinda?

 

**BinBin:** he's always wanted to but he regresses too young to not have a caregiver

 

**HwiHwi:** what about your friend JinJin hyung?

 

**Rocky:** how do you know he knows about it??!

 

**HwiHwi:** he's the one who explained to me what it was. I was regressing in class and he noticed so he made up an excuse to get me out of class and he helped me through it

 

**Rocky:** Woojin and Jihoon didn't?

 

**HwiHwi:** nope, other way around lol

 

**HwiHwi:** I slipped when I was at their house and I had to explain afterwards. They were accepting but they didn't know what was going on

 

**Suga:** did they panic?

 

**HwiHwi:** no they kinda just… went with it. I was acting and talking like a kid, so they just started treating me like I actually was. 

 

**Moonbin:** so they're naturals

 

**HwiHwi:** yup!

 

**Rocky:** I really need to talk to JinJin hyung…

 

**HwiHwi:** he may or may not already know?

 

**HwiHwi:** he mentioned something like he thought you were gonna be the first he found out to be a little, but he wasn't surprised that I was. 

 

Rocky groaned loudly and threw his head back in frustration, making Yoongi laugh a bit, especially when he read Rocky’s next message. 

 

**Rocky:** …. Ugh. 

 

**Suga:** just “ugh”?

 

**Rocky:** what else is there to say?

 

**Yoongi:** fair enough

 

Yoongi looked over and saw Rocky lock his phone and put it on the ground. 

 

“You okay kid?”

 

Rocky looked up and shrugged. “I just… I don’t know. I’m glad Daehwi isn’t in this, and I’m glad he already knows about Woozi, I’m glad that I know for a fact that JinJin knows about littlespace, even more that he suspects that I am one and won’t be surprised when I tell him, but…”

 

“But you’re a bit jealous?” Hobie asked, rubbing the boy’s back. 

 

“A bit, yeah.”

 

“It’s understandable.” Kookie said with a sigh. “I’m kinda jealous too. I don’t want Daehwi in here either, but… what’s the purpose of keeping him out as well?”

 

“Probably to mess with us more.” Yoongi said with a sigh, running his hand through his head. 

 

“It’s psychological torment.” Hobie told them, gaining their attention. “And it’s working.”

 

“What do you mean hyung?” Kookie asked, a bit hesitant as he wasn’t sure he really wanted the answer, but he had already asked.

 

“Daehwi may not be here, but he’s still in danger as long as he’s on this asshole’s radar. He’s in the chat so he can communicate with us, but that’s also a way to torture us too. We’re able to figure out what’s happening on the outside, but it’ll just make us upset and wish we were out a lot more, not to mention it’ll eventually make us super jealous of the poor kid even though he’s going through his own hell because of this.”

 

Hobie made a lot of sense. Rocky thought for a second before looking confused. “Daehwi’s on the outside, how is he in hell too?”

 

“Because he knows he’s in danger. He knows that if he tells anyone anything that he’ll be killed. He’s probably going to have to lie a lot, come up with excuses, plus make sure no one else touches his phone to avoid this chat being seen. While other people are asking what happened to us, he’s going to have to live with the fact that he knows but can’t tell anyone. It’s bad enough to not know, it’s worse to know and not be able to say anything.”

 

Rocky looked down and nodded. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

 

“It’s okay, kid.” Yoongi said before moving over to sit next to him, letting him lean against him before wrapping an arm around his tiny frame. 

 

“Should we keep going?” Kookie asked. 

 

“After we rest a little. This is a lot to take in, and I don’t think we’ve had time to properly accept this. We have to find Jihoon, Daehwi is a new addition and we have no clue what the entire motive for that was, and we’re eventually going to have to find Sanha. Let’s take the time we’re not being told to do anything to rest and think about what we’re going to do later.” 


	4. Ask a Daehwi

Moonbin sighed as he put his phone away. He hated knowing Woozi was little without him or Yoongi being there, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He also didn’t know what do do about the whole thing with Daehwi. Based on Hobie’s reaction, that Monster guy must had brought him up for a while before he himself was brought into this. But why did he keep bringing the kid up if he wasn’t gonna actually put him in the maze?

 

“Thinking about Woozi or this thing with Hwi?” Namjoon asking, making him jump a bit when he was brought out of his daze. 

 

“Both. Why would this guy bring in Hwi at all, much less just have him involved via texting?”

 

“Not sure, but let’s not question it too much. I’d rather have the kid out there and away from this.”

 

“Do you miss Woozi?” Jin asked, very obviously trying to change the subject. 

 

“I do. I’m not used to him being little when me or Yoongi hyung aren’t around.” 

 

“It’s okay to be worried, but Tae and Jimin seem to be taking good care of him.” Moonbin smiled a bit at the comment. 

 

“Yeah, they seem like naturals. Just need the tutorial, so to speak.” He said, making both other boys laugh. 

 

“How much longer do you think we need to walk?” Jin asked. They had been walking for a while already, they hadn’t actually stopped walking since everyone got on the other side of the checkpoint. 

 

“Not sure, but I’m sure we’ll know.” Namjoon said grumpily. He hated that they were being controlled this way. Even when they thought they had control or free will over something, it was either taken away or they never really had it in the first place. 

 

“Wait,” Jin said as they rounded a corner, “is that…” 

 

Namjoon and Moonbin looked ahead at where the older was looking and they both groaned. 

 

“Which way?” 

 

They could keep going straight, or they could turn right. 

 

“Let’s see what’s at the turn first.” Jin said as he kept walking ahead cautiously. 

 

Moonbin and Namjoon followed, keeping an eye out for any potential danger. Not like they thought there would be, but they figured better safe than sorry. This guy was angry and has already proved he has no problem with the possibility of killing any of them. 

 

“It’s a door.” 

 

About three feet away from the turn, there was a door there. It didn’t have a handle, so it obviously needed to be opened by TheMonster. 

 

“Are we not supposed to be over here yet or something?” Moonbin asked. Usually if they were supposed to have the asshole open the door, he would have messaged the chat by now. 

 

“I guess not? Let’s just keep going the way we were before.” Namjoon said as he backed out of the side path and went back on the main one. 

 

Moonbin nodded in agreement and looked ahead, squinting a bit. “It looks like there’s a sign over there.”

 

Jin raised an eyebrow and looked as well. 

 

“I can’t see it from here.”

 

“It’s probably nothing good. It looks like there’s a fork in the way as well. The sign probably has some kind of riddle as to which way to go.” 

 

Moonbin sighed at Namjoon’s assumption, knowing by now that the man was probably right. 

 

As they kept walking, Moonbin took notice of how quiet the chat was. Well, now that they didn’t necessarily need it to talk to one another, at least within their own group, it was bound to be a bit more silent than it used to be. 

 

“Do you guys think it’s weird how quiet the group chat is?”

 

He got some shrugs in reply, which he sighed at. He checked his phone again and just kept looking at the last messages sent, looking at how Daehwi already knew about Woozi and how they hadn’t even known anyone else knew. 

 

“It says…” he looked up at Jin’s voice and realized he was talking about the sign. 

 

“Ask a Daehwi?” 

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Moonbin lifted his phone and typed out a message to said boy. 

 

**BinBin:** Daehwi, we have a sign saying to “ask a daehwi” so… left or right?

 

They had to wait longer than they would have liked (forty seconds) for a reply.

 

**HwiHwi:** left? But why, hyung?

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** because I needed to see what their punishment was~

 

**HwiHwi:** wait what????

 

**TheMonster:** oh don’t worry, you chose left

 

**TheMonster:** they just can’t use their phones until tomorrow is all

 

**HwiHwi:** … “don’t worry” “I chose left”?

 

**TheMonster:** would you like to know what their fate would be had you chosen right?

 

**HwiHwi:** … no.

 

**TheMonster:** then team c loses their phones starting…

 

**TheMonster:** NOW

 

And just like that, their phones went black. They had no way of contacting anyone else, they had no way to tell the time, and they had nothing but each other now. 

 

“Well…” Jin said, his slightly shaky voice interrupting Bin’s thoughts. “At least he didn’t choose right.”

 

Bin forced a humorless laugh as the group slowly made their way down the path on the left, trying to ignore that they could have gotten a worse fate than isolation. Definitely not thinking about the fact that the psycho behind this put their lives into Daehwi’s eyes blind. 

 

They all knew that Daehwi never would have forgiven himself if he had chosen something that would cause physical harm on the first “game” he was forced to play. 

  
  



	5. The Outside World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I'm so late omg. I tried my best and I hope you like this chapter!

Daehwi tried not to think about what would have happened if he had chose the other direction. He really didn’t need to know, although he was guilty of being slightly curious. 

 

He was currently in the middle of class trying to not freak out too much. They had been missing for too long, and he was starting to worry about the fact that Jihoon and his best friend Sanha hadn’t shown up for school today. 

 

It was only third period, but Daehwi had first with Jihoon and third with both of them. So yeah, he was concerned. 

 

“Hey,” Daehwi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at JinJin, who was in the desk next to him, “are you okay?”

 

“Why, hyung?”

 

“You look like you’re a  _ little _ bothered by something.” He said, and Daehwi smiled a bit. 

 

“No, just a bit stressed at home. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” He said, glad that he had JinJin as a friend.

 

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight? My parents aren’t gonna be home, so you can relax a little.” He said. Daehwi thought for a second before nodding. 

 

“I’d like that, thank you.” He said, right before the bell rang. He and JinJin packed up their stuff and walked out the door, and Daehwi suddenly felt strange. He felt a bit lightheaded, but he chalked it up to standing too fast. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The older boy asked as he stopped the both. He lead the younger to the bathroom next to them and dragged him in. It was deserted, since it always had problems, so they were able to talk privately like JinJin wanted. 

 

“I’m fine hyung, what do you mean?” Daehwi was confused at why the older brought them in there, they were gonna be late for their next class. 

 

“You looked pale and your eyes were a bit unfocused for a second.” He told him, his eyes holding concern. 

 

“I got a bit lightheaded, but it was probably because I just stood up too fast.”

 

“Let’s go to the nurse. You can probably be sent home with me. Both of us are stressed, we’re both friends with some of the missing, we should be able to get excused from the rest of the school day no problem.” JinJin said as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Do you think you could?” He asked the boy hopefully, with slightly wide eyes. JinJin smiled lightly and nodded. 

 

“Hang in there until we get home, Hwi.” He told the younger before ruffling his hair. 

 

“Then stop babying me.” Daehwi said with a pout. 

 

“Can’t help it, you’re too cute.”

 

\---

 

It turns out that the nurse was easy to let them go, giving them sad eyes as she dismissed them. JinJin handled most of the talking, but Daehwi had to answer a few questions as well. Mostly just how he was being affected and if he had been having problems concentrating. 

 

He may have exaggerated his answers a little to get them to go home easier, but he hadn’t lied. 

 

And now they were on their way to JinJin’s house, trying to ignore the missing person signs on every post or tree down both sides of the street. 

 

Daehwi did his best to look around for anyone suspicious looking or someone he had seen multiple times before, but so far he couldn’t see anyone. Not that he expected to, with how careful the guy doing all this was. 

 

They soon arrived at the older boy’s house (he didn’t live too far from the school), and as soon as they were in the door, Daehwi felt relaxed. 

 

Because he knew now that Jinwoo would take care of him and he could be without worries for a while. 

 

“Okay Hwi, give me your phone please.” 

 

That made him pause. He forgot about that. 

 

It only took one incident of a very little Daehwi posting on social media for the both of them to make the rule: No Phones in Little Space.

 

But he trusted JinJin not to look through his phone. He had changed his password a couple times since the last one Jinwoo knew anyways. 

 

So he handed the older boy his phone and went into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the TV like usual and waited for JinJin to do the rest. 

 

“Aegi, do you want milk or juice?” Jinwoo asked, both trying to help the younger into his headspace and trying to assess how young the boy was going to or needed to be. 

 

Daehwi had to think for a moment before answering shyly. “Juice?” 

 

“Are you sure?” JinJin asked, an eyebrow raised. Daehwi just shrugged and that’s how Jinwoo knew to get milk. But not before turning the entertainment system on and putting on Alvin and the Chipmunks. 

 

That movie was probably the fastest way to get the boy into his headspace, seeing as the little was obsessed with it. 

 

When he came back with the milk in a Pikachu sippy cup, he was greeted with the sight of Daehwi sitting too close to the TV an his attention completely undivided. 

 

“Hwi, sit two scoots back please.” The younger did as he was told and looked him, eyes widening when he saw the sippy. 

 

“Pika!” 

 

Jinwoo smiled at the boy and gave it to him, allowing the boy to bring it to his mouth and start drinking immediately. 

 

“Which paci do you want today, aegi?” He asked as he watch the younger slow his drinking to think. 

 

“Stitch!” He said excitedly before getting distracted by Alvin and Simon arguing on the TV. 

 

If there were three movies that Hwi was obsessed with, they would be Big Hero 6, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Lilo and Stitch. He had a paci for all of them, though he had to special order the Baymax and the Alvin one. He got the Stitch one on a site he found online. 

 

He found the paci amongst the ten others (Hwi really liked pacis). He had three different husky pup ones, one with an octopus and other sea creatures on it, a panda one, a purple one with stars, a “mute button” one, two different Pokemon ones, and a purple one with crayons on it. 

 

He returned downstairs with the paci in question and put it in front of the distracted boy, who absentmindedly opened his mouth for the paci and began sucking on it as he watched the movie. 

 

JinJin smiled fondly before sitting on the couch, going on his phone and sending a message to Woojin. 

 

**Jwoo:** hey, you and Ji wanna come over after school?

 

**WooJ:** u mean u haven't seen him either???

 

**Jwoo:** what do you mean?

 

**WooJ:** no one has seen Jihoon since we split up before school. I was gonna walk with my friends and we were almost at school but he was alone I shouldn't have left him alone 

 

Now JinJin was panicking but he didn't want Daehwi to pick up on that. 

 

**Jwoo:** I'm gonna borrow my mom's car, I'll come get you right now.

 

**WooJ:** i still have class though??

 

**Jwoo:** hwi is in little space rn, he's gonna wanna see you Woo

 

**WooJ:** fuck okay yeah. Pick me up. But idk what I'm gonna tell our mom???

 

**Jwoo:** we'll figure it out

 

He didn't get a reply back, so he put his phone down and went to get Daehwi's face mask. It was black with a finger heart on it. 

 

“Hwi, I'm gonna pause the movie. Let's go get Woojinnie from school, okay?” 

 

Daehwi looked up with excited eyes, his paci falling from his mouth as he spoke. 

 

“Appa!” Jinwoo smiled at him before picking up the paci from the boy's lap and placing it back in the little's mouth. 

 

“Yup! Let's get a coat and put your mask on!”

 


	6. Black Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wow has it really been like three months? I'm so sorry omg 
> 
> I won't be surprised if I just lost like half my readers for this story tbh
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy~ tell me what ya think!

Getting to the school was easy. Woojin managing to get excused from school to walk home was easy (he lived a ten minute walk away). Hiding the hurt and worry from a little Daehwi sitting in the backseat contently sucking on his pacifier behind the face mask? 

 

Not so easy. 

 

When Woojin had gotten into the vehicle and sighed the heaviest sigh he had ever sighed, Daehwi was on high alert even in little space. 

 

“What wrong, appa?” He asked, his words a bit muffled and slurred from the paci and mask. 

 

“Appa is just a bit stressed, darling, you don't have to worry.” 

 

“Stwessed?” JinJin and Woojin's hearts melted at the curiosity in his voice. 

 

“Yeah, but don't worry about it, HwiHwi. We're gonna go have fun!” Woojin said, and Daehwi laughed, but Jinwoo could still hear the strain in his voice. 

 

The whole ride back to Jinwoo's house was strained and felt fake. If Daehwi noticed, he gave no indication. 

 

Jinwoo narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw one of the same guys he did on the way to the school, but thought nothing of it. Guy probably just moved in without him noticing, which wouldn't be surprising. 

 

They pulled into JinJin’s driveway, and he parked the car before turning back to Daehwi. 

 

“Hwi, me and appa are gonna have an adult conversation while you finish your movie, okay? If you need us, just call for us. We’ll come to you. Is that okay?” Jinwoo asked, making sure to give the little a choice. 

 

Daehwi looked hesitant but nodded. “Kisses first?”

 

Jinwoo smiled as Woojin replied. “Of course baby.” 

 

Both boys in the front seat got out and Woojin opened the back door that Daehwi was sitting in. He unbuckled the boy and helped him get out of the car, Daehwi holding Woojin’s hand as they walked into the house. 

 

Woojin picked the little up as soon as the door was shut behind them and went into the living room Daehwi had been watching his movie in before. 

 

He sat him down at the appropriate distance away from the TV, taking his mask off before kissing his cheek. Jinwoo restarted the movie at the beginning for the boy and retrieved the sippy cup from the coffee table next to the couch where he had left it. 

 

“Do you need anything, aegi?” Woojin asked after Jinwoo gave the younger the sippy cup. 

 

Daehwi thought for a moment. He really didn’t want to be alone, but he understood that his caregivers needed to talk about something important. So he shook his head, believing he would be fine being left alone for just a little while. 

 

“Okay baby,” Jinwoo said, kissing the little’s cheek a couple of times and making the younger giggle, “if you need us, just yell, okay?”

 

Daehwi nodded and gave them a small smile, it getting bigger when the caregivers gave him another kiss each before the walked from the room. 

 

Daehwi watched them leave, and when they were out of sight, his focus was back on the tv, their adult conversation forgotten. 

  
  


In the other living room, located next to the kitchen, Woojin let his mask down, and Jinwoo finally got a glimpse at how much of a mess the younger boy was. 

 

“Woojin, you have to talk to me. You said you saw Jihoon this morning, right?” 

 

“Yeah. I was walking to school with him, but for some reason, my friends randomly ran up to me and said they wanted to talk to me about something. Jihoon told me to go ahead, so I did. We were so close to the school, I didn’t think anything would-”

 

He broke down in tears, but the TV in the other room was louder, so both of them knew there was no chance of Daehwi hearing. 

 

“Woo, I need you to tell me if you saw anything out of the ordinary while you were walking with your friends. If you were so close to the school, you couldn’t have gotten too far from each other.”

 

“My friends wanted to… oh god, they just wanted to try and convince me to smoke with them, and I should have left, but I just kept saying no. They got mad and I eventually left, but when I got to school, no one had seen Jihoon.” 

 

Jinwoo had to take a deep breath to control his raising blood pressure. Getting angry isn’t going to get him anywhere. 

 

“Woojin, how far did you guys stray from the main road?” 

 

“Not too far. Could still see it, kind of.”

 

“Did anything happen that caught your attention, even for a second?” 

 

Woojin seemed to be thinking, and eventually he lifted his head, face pale. Jinwoo was concerned the other was going to pass out, but he sat there waiting for the younger to speak to him. 

 

“Oh god… there was a… it was a black van. It sped off down the road, it was parked not too far from where I parted from Jihoon hyung, oh god.” 

 

“I need you to breathe, baby, breathe for me.” Jinwoo said, moving closer to the distressed boy, but not touching him. 

 

“I-I left him, and the van took off so soon after I had left him, and oh g-”

 

“Woojinnie, is touch okay right now?” Jinwoo asked in a quiet voice. It took a few seconds, but Woojin finally nodded. 

 

The older took the younger’s hands into his own and placed one over his chest so the Woojin could feel his heartbeat. 

 

“Focus on my heart, baby. Focus on how it’s beating.” He took a deep breath to keep it and himself calm. “Feel how my breath is expanding my chest.”

 

Woojin closed his eyes and focussed on it. “Good job, baby, good job. I need you to try and copy my breaths okay? Remember how we practiced before?” 

 

Woojin nodded and the next time he felt Jinwoo’s chest fill with air, he took a deep breath with the older, and let it out when he felt Jinwoo’s chest deflate. He wasn’t really focusing on the heartbeat anymore, but he subconsciously noted that each breath the older took was about five heartbeats long, and each exhale was four. And he held it both ways for about three beats. 

 

So did his best to copy, and soon his breathing was back to a normal rate. 

 

“That’s good, baby, very good. You did so well for hyung. I’m proud of you.” 

 

The praises he got made his chest feel a bit warmer, and he felt a bit better, but he still felt the dread from before still clenching at his chest. 

 

“Hyung, what do I do?” 

 

“We might have to go to the police with what we know. This is the only kind of evidence they have revolving around any of the kidnappings. No one’s seen anything at all. The van might be just a glimpse as it sped off, but it’s better than nothing.” 

 

“But we saw it when we were walking up the street. Before my friends came along.” 

 

That got Jinwoo to pause. “You did?” 

 

“Yeah, it was on the corner. Jihoon made me stand on the inside of the sidewalk as we were coming closer to it. He didn’t want to take any chances because of the kidnappings.” 

 

“Did you notice a plate number or anything?” 

 

“Yeah, but… I might be remembering wrong…”

 

“What did you think it was, Woojinnie?” 

 

“The four numbers kind of looked like it was just two double digits numbers? I’m not sure.”

 

“Do you remember what they were?” 

 

“Thirteen and sixteen, I just don’t remember which order…”

 

“What about the first two?

 

“I don't remember…”

 

“That's okay, hun.” Jinwoo said as he hugged his friend. 

 

“Do you think that's enough for the police?” He asked timidly. 

 

“It should, it's more than they have now. Did you see anything that stood out on the van? Anything weird or something that just caught your eye?” 

 

Woojin thought hard about it before shrugging. “Seemed like it hadn't been used very much before, but it wasn't a rental. Seemed kind of expensive? The tires looked old though, but I only got a glance at those before my friends dragged me off.” 

 

Jinwoo nodded and thought for a moment. 

 

He could bring Woojin to the police station to give the limited description he had and have them ask more questions that Jinwoo might not have thought to ask, or he could have him stay here and write it down to remember for tomorrow. 

 

If he took him now, the boy might be put under a bit more stress than he wants to put on the boy, but if they wait…

 

Who knows what might happen to Jihoon?

 

He didn't want to take the risk. 

 

“Woojin, I think we should go to the police station today and give them the facts you know. I know it might be stressful, but I'll be with you every step of the way. My dad is friends with most of the people there, including the chief. He'll let me stay with you.” 

 

“What about Daehwi?” 

 

Jinwoo blinked at Woojin's statement. 

 

With all their serious talk and how quiet the little had been, he kind of forgot that he was in the house. 

 

“We'll see if we can get away with bringing him with. We'll put the face mask over his paci and tell him he needs to stay really quiet. He's good at listening to us, so it should be no problem. We'll tell them he's sick if they ask about the face mask, but they shouldn't.”

 

Woojin thought for a moment, looking for any holes that could rip open in the older's plan.

 

“Okay. But only if Daehwi is okay with it.” He said. 

 

“If he doesn't, my friend Myungjun hyung will be willing to watch him, I just don't want to have to do that to either of them.” 

 

Woojin sighed and nodded. 

 

He liked Myungjun, or MJ as some called him, so he had no problem with the older watching Daehwi. 

 

“Let's go, before he tries to find us.” Jinwoo said before leading a now calmer Woojin to the other room to get Daehwi ready. 


	7. Taejoon and Jaewoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo I'm back! 
> 
> I didn't forget, I just... dug myself into a hole without a ladder. Whoops. 
> 
> ANYWAYS here's a chapter that I hope all of you enjoy! It was kind of rushed, whoops, but eh. 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Jihoon knew exactly what happened.

 

He had been kidnapped.

 

And unknown to the kidnappers?

 

When they went to hit him over the head, he had moved his head slightly away so when the blow hit, it wasn’t actually enough to knock him unconscious.

 

He had been awake in the back of the van.

 

Had overheard their conversations, them saying where they had to go, said _who was in charge._

 

The best thing? They hadn’t taken his phone.

 

He was still in the back of the van, they thought he was unconscious, and there was a barrier between them and him.

 

They couldn’t see him.

 

He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and took out his phone, unlocking it and bringing up his texts. He texted his mom.

 

 **Jihoonie:** got kidnapped, don't text back. Deleting messages after this. Tell police Kim Taejin mansion. Everyone kidnapped being held there. Factory resetting phone. I love you.

 

He sent the message holding back tears before deleting the message he had sent, knowing it would only be deleted on his end.

 

It had been done.

 

He had sent out information that could save everyone, yet if the man in charge found out?

 

He could die, along with everyone else.

 

But it was worth the risk.

 

He had gotten a head start with getting the truth out, it was only a matter of time before the police got the information and started going there.

 

With any luck, the police might beat the people that had Jihoon.

 

“We're here, get the kid.”

 

Fuck.

 

He put his phone back in his pocket before slowly and carefully going back into the position they left him in.

 

And just in time for the door to open.

 

“Is he still out?” One asked.

 

“Guess so.”

 

“How much trouble to you think we'd be in if we just let him go?” What?

 

“The kid would have to kill us.”

 

“I don't feel right doing this, man.”

 

They were quiet for a while, and Jihoon wanted to see where he was at the very least.

 

So, like the good drama kid he was, he slowly squinted his eyes and groaned, acting like he just woke up.

 

“W-What?” He 'whimpered’ before looking at the two.

 

“Fuck, you aren't supposed to be awake.” The first speaker said.

 

Both men were dressed in black everything, as if that wasn't suspicious and attention drawing to begin with, the only difference was that the first guy who he saw speak had brown hair and was a couple inches taller than the other, who had black hair.

 

“Please… just let me go.” He tried begging. The two in front of him shifted awkwardly, which was a good sign.

 

“We can't, kid. You don’t get it, he’ll kill us too.”

 

“Then drive us away from here.” Jihoon begged.

 

“Kid, there’s no way he’ll let us get away with that.” The first one told him, still looking anxious.

 

Fortunately, Jihoon had taken AP psychology while studying criminal psychology on the side (he was a nerd, sue him).

 

“What do you think he’s gonna do to you guys after this is all over? You guys are doing his dirty work, you’re a direct link back to him.” Jihoon watched as the two looked more panicked, and he held back a smirk.

 

“W-What do you mean, kid?”

 

“Well this can’t go on forever, can it? The more people you two kidnap for him, the more connection the police tie to the victims and the closer to the kidnapper they get. The more you kidnap people, the more chance of you missing witnesses there is. The more possibility of someone getting the kidnapping on camera.” He said, and the two still didn’t get it.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Who do you think is gonna go down for this? Him,” He paused and looked from one of them to the other, “or you two?”

 

The two seemed to be thinking things over, but Jihoon didn’t dare run, even though there was an opening to. They were in the middle of nowhere, their boss wasn’t around, and he could easily hide in the trees if he really had to, but he wanted to try to gain their trust first.

 

He knew this was probably stupid, but it was worth a try. He noticed the dynamic between leader guy and these two, and he knew there was a way to at least turn them against him.

 

The leader guy was obviously the “dominant” one in the dynamic, he calls the shots, and uses something against the “submissive” ones to keep them in line and keep them from ratting him out.

 

The problem with that is that it was easy to convince the anxious “submissives” that their leader plans to turn on them.

 

Because that’s typically what happens.

 

“The kid is right, Taejoon.” The taller guy said, only getting himself slapped by Taejoon.

 

“Why would you say my name!”

 

“Then say mine!”

 

“Jaewoon!”

 

Taejoon, the guy with brown hair, turned back to look at Jihoon.

 

“Kid, why do you care?” He asked, a bit suspiscious.

 

“Because you guys obviously don’t want to be doing this. Why else would you be listening to me?” Both men looked at each other before sighing.

 

“If we let you go, or if we don’t deliver you, the rest of them are dead.” Jaewoon told him. Jihoon looked down and smirked when he heard sirens in the distance.

 

“I know. That’s what I wanted before, but I’m not asking to be let go anymore.” Jihoon told them, causing the two to look at him like he was insane.

 

“What the hell do you want, then?” The sirens got louder as Jihoon looked up, and the two other looked mortified when the lights appeared over the hill.

 

“Time.” He said before he lunged forward and punched both of them in the throats, sprinting towards to police vehicles that were getting closer.

 

One of them stopped next to him, and he let himself collapse when the officer stepped out while the other four police cars sped past in pursuit of the two kidnappers.

 

“Sir, are you Park Jihoon?” The officer asked, kneeling down next to him as he spoke.

 

“Yes, sir.” Jihoon looked up at the officer and felt relief rush through his body.

 

“What you did was very brave, and it most likely saved the rest of your friends. We have a warrant to search the entire land here in order to find the rest.”

 

Jihoon nodded and felt his face flush a bit at the small praise, but he looked down as he sat up off the ground.

 

“They said that if I wasn’t delivered to their leader…”

 

“Leader?” The officer asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah. They only did the kidnapping and stuff, the person who organized this whole thing is the dangerous one. Those two were kind of just… messengers?”

 

“What did they say?”

 

“They said that their leader would kill the others if I wasn’t delivered.” Jihoon felt tears form as he finished, now thinking about the possibility of the police being too late, or if he hadn’t sent out the message for help in time.

 

“Kid, we’ll find them. It’ll be okay.” An ambulance pulled up behind the police car and four more rushed past, sirens going off loudly.

 

The rest was an absolute blur for Jihoon.

 

He was led to the ambulance and checked over, he was answering questions robotically, and he could feel his phone going off, but he couldn’t find the energy to answer it.

 

He would apologize later for not responding.

 

For now, he just waited.

  



	8. Let's Play

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** if that's how they want to play, so be it.

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

  
  


The phone screens went blank at once, and it caused pure fear to crawl up everyone's spines. 

 

Everyone who saw the message were also confused. 

 

What did it mean? For them, for those they hadn't found yet, and most of all? 

 

What did it mean for their lives?


	9. Feeling the Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chap 9 note)  
> Hello hello hello! I hope this chapter is okay! It took me a while to get it to where it is now, but I really wanted to get it posted! 
> 
> Kudos and comments to let me know how I did is always amazing!

By this time, everyone had found a large room that had couches, clothes, food, chargers, and a note. 

 

_ 'If you're reading this, you've made it to a checkpoint.  _

_ Reaching this checkpoint means you are halfway through the maze. But be careful. One wrong move can send you on a direct path back to the beginning.' _

 

It was Yoongi who found it, and he read it again out loud for everyone to hear. 

 

"This is insane." Tae said with a shaky voice. 

 

"Tired!" A smallish form in Jimin's arms cried out. 

 

It was Woozi. He was still regressed, as his adult mind wanted no part of this. 

 

Yoongi walked over and took his cousin from the younger and situated the boy on his hip. 

 

"Go to sleep, Wooz, I'll keep you safe." Yoongi said gently, and Woozi nodded before laying his head on Yoongi's shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth. 

 

Jin cooed quietly at the sweet scene in front of him, stopping when he received a glare from the rapper. 

 

"What do we do? What did that message even mean?" Jungkook said, his arm around Rocky. 

 

"Not sure, but it probably means our time to get out of here is more limited than it was before." Hoseok said before leaning against the wall behind him, a sigh leaving his lips.

 

"We haven't found Sanha, we can't leave without him." 

 

"Tae, if we didn't find him before, we definitely aren't now." Namjoon said. 

 

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked timidly. Namjoon hesitated before sighing. 

 

"Something happened on the outside. He probably feels trapped. He isn't gonna let us find the one person who's alone that he has access to when he feels pressure."

 

Everyone was silent after the statement. No one could argue with that logic, and no one dared say otherwise in fear of being proven wrong.

 

For as long as they've been trapped in that place together, they knew that whoever the sicko was, he can and will do anything to get what he wants. 

 

He had made Jimin and Rocky drink coconut milk and risk them dying, he had made Jin bleed have to make himself bleed, and they knew this guy would do a lot worse. 

 

"We can't just leave Sanha." Rocky said again, shaking his head. 

 

"We can't do anything to save Sanha when we can't find him." Hoseok said with a sigh, moving from the wall to the couch. 

 

Moonbin looked around the room for anything that might help. He knew it was probably useless, but it was better than sitting around feeling hopeless. 

 

There was basic stuff in there. A couch, a table, some chairs, and some counters. 

 

And then something in the corner caught his attention. 

 

"Is that a fridge?" He asked, and everyone suddenly looked at where he was looking. 

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow and went over to it, reaching a hand out-

 

"Namjoon, don't!" Jin yelled, and the rapper retracted his hand before looking at the older. 

 

"What?" 

 

"It could be a trap." He told the younger. Namjoon sighed and nodded and went to sit on the couch. 

 

There was silence between them as they all thought about everything. No one could really comprehend what was going on or why, no one fully understood the kidnapper's motive, and couldn't understand why things were changing so suddenly. 

 

"Namjoon, Hobie, what could be going on that could explain the sudden change?" Yoongi asked. 

 

The two boys thought for a moment and exchanged a few looks before sighing. 

 

"It could be a number of things, to be honest." Namjoon said. 

 

"He could have been questioned by police on a routine check, or something could have happened with Sanha." Hoseok explained. 

 

"What if something happened with Jihoon? The message he sent sounded angry, if Sanha is in his control, it couldn't have been him." Moonbin said. 

 

"Maybe Jihoon got away? From what I know, he's super protective and observant." Jungkook pointed out. No one that knew the twins could really disagree either. 

 

"If that's correct, Jihoon probably got to the police. If that happened, we definitely aren't finding Sanha." Namjoon said. Hoseok sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. 

 

"If that's the case, our only chance in getting out of here is hoping he's distracted enough covering his tracks that we can get out of here. That, or pray the police get to us before he does."


End file.
